


Ikaw pa rin.

by jongintosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongintosoo/pseuds/jongintosoo
Summary: Si Kyungsoo ay isang premed student na wala na oras sa sarili niya na may lihim na pagtingin kay Jongin na bestfriend niyang fucboi - kahit walang oras sa sarili ginagawa lahat ni Kyungsoo para sumipot sa friendly dates nila ni Jongin pero lagi na lang may pinapakila na bagong jowa si Jongin, tila ba friendzone na lang ba talaga si Kyungsoo?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 19
Kudos: 46
Collections: preggy!soo fic fiesta 2020





	Ikaw pa rin.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: 71  
> Pairing: Kaisoo
> 
> Warning:
> 
> \- Produkto ng kape at stressful na trabaho. HAHAHAHAHA  
> \- Naglalaman ng mga failed science puns  
> \- hindi ko na alam.  
> \- Happy Birthday sa parents ko! Happy Kaisoo day mga szai!!!  
> \- sorry na agad sa mga errors

> **"The Chemistry of Love ni DKS by Byun Baekhyun."**
> 
> _Today, pag-aaralan natin ang chemicals na responsable sa pinakanapipisil na issue sa ngayon, ang love. At upang mas maintindihan natin ang topikong ito, we will have my partner Kyungsoo Do as an example._
> 
> _Tatlong stages ang ating pag-uusapan ngayon. Ready na ba ako?_
> 
> **The Chemical Stages of Love ni Do Kyungsoo**
> 
>   
>  **Stage 1: Lust**
> 
>   
> Shet ampogi. Ang sarap naman!
> 
>   
> When you feel sexual attraction with someone. Testosterone and Estrogen plays a very important role in this stage. Testosterone is a very potent aphrodisiac and estrogen can make women lusting when they ovulate (when estrogen level is at its peak). Pero hindi to nangyari sa ating bida, kasi kahit ano man mukha ng kanyang bebe, naghaheart padin ang mga mata nito.
> 
> **Stage 2: Attraction**
> 
>   
> Crush ko na sya. BAT AMPOGI MO??? HUHUHUHU NAKAKALOKA.  
> Lust is fun. Usually dyan nalang nagsisettle ang mga tao. Kasi it’s fun. No commitments. Just fun. Pero pano pag nagkagusto na? Ano mangyayari. Sabi sa chemistry, Phenylethylamine or PEA, ang responsable diyan. PEA is a chemical commonly found in foods, such as chocolates. It causes the release of chemicals norepinephrine and dopamine which causes a person to feel heads over heels in love. Norepinephrine? Ito ang may kasalanan kapag kinakabahan ka at namamawis kapag nakita mo siya. Dopamine? Ito ang may kasalanan kung bat mo nararamdaman na sya na talaga. SIYA NA BA??
> 
> **Stage 3. Attachment**
> 
>   
> Nahuli ng mata. Naging crush. Naging close sa isa’t isa. Na-attach!! (Nakakatakot.) Ito ang stage kung saan wala nang atrasan. Yun bang parang yung pagmamahal galing na sa atomic level, there’s no turning back na talaga. Pero talo na talaga manok ko dito e. Baby palang sila, attached na sila. Sad :(
> 
> Si dopamine, magtitrigger kay oxytocin o si “cuddle hormone”. Usually kapag may aksidenteng touches, medyo may spark. Pagnaghug, nagiging okay ang lahat. Pero talaga, sisihin mo ang serotonin kung bat ka nagiging dependent sa kanya. Ito talaga ang dahil kung bat ganun e. Endorphins? Siya ang responsable sa comfort. Kapag ba anxious ka tapos bigla ka niyang niyakap, yun ang response ng katawan mo sa pinaggagawa niya. Kilig kilig ka diba? Yes. Kinikilig din yung chemicals mo sa katawan. Learn chemistry of love muna bago mag-jowa. Love, Baekyun Byun.

**Baekhyun.**   
_Nagustuhan mo ba?_

  
**Kyungsoo~ °♡°**   
_Gago ka talaga, Baek. Hahahaha suntukin kita dyan e. AYUSIN MO. NASAN YUNG ASSIGNMENT MO???? PHYSIOLOGY SUBJECT NATIN HINDI BIOCHEM!_

  
**Baekhyun.**   
_Ay indi ba? Chill ka lang dyan. Sending na. Haha_

Napabuntong hininga nalang si Kyungsoo sa kalokohan ng kanyang kaibigan. Hindi niya maiintindihan kung papaaano pa ito nagkakaroon ng time para gumawa ng extrang mga kalokohan in between ng deadlines at school requirements nila. Chineck niya ang maliit na orasan sa kanyang harapan. 1:02am.

Hay, isang allnighter na naman. Gusto niyang bumalik sa sinusulat niyang labsheets, pero tinatamad na siya after niyang makita ang kalokohan ng kaibigan.

**Baekhyun.**   
_Kyung, bukas ulit. Bukas ko nalang ibigay yung lab results ko sayo pati yung data for thesis. Hahaha pagod na ko. takits nalang maya sa school_

**Kyungsoo~ °♡°**   
_Call. Geh. Ayusin mo yan a. Nako talaga._

**Baekhyun.**   
_MATULOG KA NA!_

***  
Nagising na bangag si Kyungsoo. Literal. HAHAHA.

He slept at around 2am na kasi nag extend pa sya tapos pagkagising. Bang! 7:06am. Naalala niyang may pasok pa sya ng alas otso at hindi na sya makandaugagang nagprepara para dito.

7.55am— Nakahabol pa siya. Hays LORD, SALAMAT NAMAN.

Tiningnan siya ni Baekhyun habang papalapit ito sa desk nila.

“Kyungsoo, mahangin ba sa labas?” tanong nito.

“Manahimik ka. Napasobra tulog ko.” sagot nito na medyo hinihingal pa.

“Sabihin mo, nakalimutan mong matulog ng maaga. Duh?” sagot naman nito.

Si Kyungsoo naman ay naupo na at dahil alam niyang ilang minuto nalang darating na ang professor nila sa umagang iyon.

“Hanap tayo ni Kuya Minseok. Punta daw tayo sa café niya at 12pm maya. Gusto na icheck yung feasibility study natin.” bulong kalagitnaan ng lesson nila.

“Hmm.” pagkumpirma naman ni Kyungsoo na okay sa kanya.

“Huy, Kyungsoo.” yugyug ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “Oo na—

“Mr. Do at Mr. Byun, care to share your thoughts about the painting that we were checking?” tanong ni Sir Heechul.

Si Sir Heechul ang pinakachill nilang guro, liban siguro sa katotohanang pinsan ito ni Baekhyun, dahil din siguro ito ang isa sa pinakabata as department nila. Pero kahit chill ito, that doesn’t mean na hindi niya ginagawa ng maayos ang trabaho niya.

Si Baekhyun naman ang sumagot. “The artist wanted to convey his feeling of grief and melanchony because of the loss of his loved one by using deep colors of blue” pacool na sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Thank you, Byun.” at as if on cue, tumunog na ang bell na nangangahulugang magninext subject na.

Sadya namang nagpa-iwan sila Baekhyun at Kyungsoo. Parang may kaylangan yata sa kanila ang kanilang propesor.

“Kayo ha. Kung mag-uusap kayo sa klase, wag kayo papahuli.” Nakangiting bungad nito sa kanila. tawa naman silang magkaibigan.

“Sorry po sir” sagot naman ni Baekhyun pero halatang namimilyo pa ito. Binatukan siya nang batang propesor at bumaling kay Kyungsoo ang kanyang atensyon.

“Kyung, pasuyo naman pabigay kay Jongin yung hiniram kong artmats sa kanya. Hindi ko kasi mahagilap e.” sabi nito sabay abot ng isang bag kay Kyungsoo. Tumango-tango naman siya. Tumango lang sya. Siguro iniisip niyang dahil magbestpren sila lagi silang nagkikita.

“Ikaw na bahala riyan a?” sabi pa nito at um-oo naman si Kyungsoo.

Bago paman ito makalabas si Heechul muli nitong nilingon ang dalawa “At Kyungsoo, baliktad yata t-shirt mo.” at umalis na ito.

Sabay na binaba ng magkaibigan ang kanilang paningin at totoo nga, baliktad nga ang kanyang damit. HAHAHAHA

*******  
Sino ba si Kyungsoo? Si Kyungsoo Do, ay isang 22 year old na Senior student ng BS Bio sa isang sikat na pamantasan. I-emphasize natin ang katotohanan na siya ay Single at kasalukuyang naghihintay kay Baekyun sa café ng kanilang kuya sa labas ng school. Bored na bored na sya at nagpaplanong sunugin ang lahat ng labsheets niyang hindi pa niya tapos gawin nung nag ping naman sa phone niya signalling na may nagtext.

**Jongin**   
_Oy nalate ka daw?_

**Kyung liit °♡°**   
_Pano mo alam? Di a._

**Jongin**   
_Sabi ni Kuya Chul. Haha_

**Jongin**  
Di ka na naman natulog no?

**Kyung liit °♡°**   
_Nasobra nga tulog e._   
_Dito artmats mo_

**Jongin**   
_Kunin ko maya. San u?_

**Kyung liit °♡°**   
_Maartea._

**Jongin**   
_ok. see u liit._

Si Jongin Kim. aka bespren no. 0. Kung akala nang lahat Baekhyun's the man, ibahin mo to. Si Baekhyun ang bespren no.1, pero si Jongin ay MAS pa dun.

Lumaki silang magkasama, magbespren din parents nila kaya bago pa sila mag umpisang magsalita, magkakilala na sila. Mas nakakatanda ng dalawang taon sa kanya si Jongin, kung kaya't Jongin laki ang tawag niya dito. Mas matangkad din ito sa kanya at ito na ang siyang naging protektor nito kahit noon palang.

Napabuntung-hininga si Kyungsoo. Mag-iisang oras na. Mag-iisang oras na siyang single—este naghihintay sa kanyang kinauupuan sa harap ng kanyang laptop.

12PM, MaarTea Cafe. Mag-aalas dos na! Byun talaga. siguraduhin mo lang na may maayos kang isasagot saken kung bat moko pinaghintay ng higit isang oras dito. Sakto namang tumatawag ito.

"HOY BYU—" naputol ang sinabi niya nang biglang may narinig siyang sigaw sa kanyang likuran.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KWAGO!!!!" Sigaw nito. May dala pang mga balloons at ang cake?? Dala na naman ang underclassman nilang si Sehun.

Pulang pula naman ang mukha ni Kyungsoo dahil jusko, nagkicreate na sila ng scene sa buong cafe. Hindi siya nakapagsalita. Dali dali niyang pinaupo ang mga ito. Ngiting ngiti naman ang dalawa na tinaliman lang niya ng titig.

"Kwago jusko, masurprise ka talaga nako. Nahirapan akong hanapin yang Chocomint flavor na cake na yan. Sinasabi ko sayo." Banta ng kaibigan nito.

"Hindi mo naman siguro nakalimutan na Birthday mo ngayon diba?" yung ngiti naman nitong ni Sehun talagang pinagplanuhan ng dalawa ang kaganapang to.

“Gago kayo!! Hindi ko birthday.” pasigaw na bulong ni Kyungsoo. Shet for sure gusto lang kumain ng free cake dito sa café.

"Soo naman!" Anas ni Baekhyun hindi niya pinansin ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Tiningnan niya patago yung babae samay counter. Nagpiprepare nang cake.

“GAGO KA BAEK HAYOP KA. PAG YAN KINANTAHAN AKO NG HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAKO TALAGA.” gusto niyang sabunutan ang kaibigan pero shet tawa din naman siya ng tawa.

“Happy Birthday Kyungsoo—“ paumpisa ni Sehun pero hinabnit niya ito paupo. Tawang tawa naman ang dalawa.

“Nasuprise k aba?? MASUPRISE KA” Sigaw ni Baekhyun habang tawang tawa ito.

Minsan talaga, dapat pinagbabawalang magkape at kumain ng matamis si Baekhyun. Mahirap mag alaga ng bata.

“Gusto mo lang makalibre ng drinks e.” sabi ng boses na nasa kanilang likuran.

Ang kuya Minseok nila. Kakagraduate lang nito sa University at imbes na magtake ng M.D., eto, pinursue ang business niyang café.

“Yun talaga ang dahilan, Kuya.” sagot naman ni Baekhyun at tawang-tawa ito.

“Kumusta na kayo??” tanong ni Minseok sa mga ito nang naupo na sila. Na-order na ang gustong kainin ni Baekhyun at ang mga libreng food for Kyungsoo at Sehun.

“Okay lang naman, Kuya. Sa sobrang okay nga bali-baliktad na yung damit na sinusuot sa school e.” dirediretsong sagot naman ni Baekhyun. Nasinok si Sehun noong marinig ito at parang gusto namang sapakin ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kaibigan. Kailangan ba talagang i-share ang ganun?

“Okay naman kami Kuya. Wag ka makinig dyan kay Baekhyun. Tambak na schoolworks namin. How to survive ba?” frustrated na talaga siya.

“You know, yung report namin kay Miss Dacula, per chapter nang book. Tapos yung lab ko na backlogs. Tapos yung nalalapit na Defense!!!! Tsaka yung Quiz Bee. Di ko na—"

"Hoy! Kaya nga sabi ko chill ka lang diba? Kaya nabali-baliktad na damit mo e. Stress na stress ka kasi sa school” Putol ni Baekhyun.

Tiningnan niya ito ng masama. Minsan talaga, nakakarindi din na maging kaibigan itong si Baekhyun. _Siri, how to chill ba?_ naisip nalang niya

“Confiscate ko talaga yang laptop mo."

"Sehun, tago mo yan lahat. Kumain ka na mukha ka nang multong kwago. Sige ka, iiwan ka ng jowa mo.” dagdag pa nito. Aliw na aliw naman si Kuya Minseok sa kakapanood sa kanilang tatlo, kalagitnaan nang pang-aagaw ng crepe ni Kyungsoo nung magtanong si Kuya Minseok.

"Kumusta na nga pala kayo ni Jongin? Kayo pa ba?”

He choked.

“Kuya, maawa ka naman kay Kyungsoo. Wag mo biglain nang ganyan. Palagay mo po ba sa sobrang busy niyan sa school makakapag-isip pa yang mag jowa? Lab life lang meron siya, wala pang love life. Pero nice choice for him, pogi din si Bespren Jognog” Hayop ka, Byun.

“Haha tama si Baekhyun kuya. Busy sa schoolworks no time for jowa.” patawa-tawang sagot nito. Tiningnan lang siya nito

“Pero wag mong pabayaan sarili mo ha? Magdudoktor ka. Ikaw magsasalba nang buhay, hindi ikaw yung isasalba.” sabi naman nito sa kanya.

"Opo kuya. Alam ko po iyon.” sagot naman nito at ngumiti sa kanyang upperclassman.

Nabahala lang siguro talaga ito. Sa lagay niya ngayon, mukhang andami nga talagang nangyayari sa buhay niya na hindi na niya napapansin. Last time he checked the mirror, he has eyebags, he looked sick and most of all he looked thinner.

Thankful lang siya na kahit ganoon ay may mga kaibigan padin siyang nandiyan para sa kanya. Kung hindi siguro dahil sa kanila wala na itong social life. Lab is life nalang kumbaga. Kung hindi sa Lab, nasa library nag-aaral o hindi kaya kung saan man na pwedeng maglatag nang mga libro at mag aral ng tahimik. Gusto niyang maging doktor, katulad ng kanyang Mama. Yun bang klase na tumutulong sa mga mahihirap? Libreng clinic, tapos mga gamot. Sa lagay ba naman ng Pilipinas ngayon, gusto niyang makatulong kahit papaano. Medicine is hard sabi nga nila, minsan napababayaan niya nalang ang lahat ng bagay liban sa kanyang pag-aaral.

Kadalasan naka-uniporme nang puti, o kaya nakalabcoat at nakaprotective gloves na may kasama pang googles kung minsan pag naglab. O kaya simpleng damit with matching nakakakuba na bag puno ng makakapal na libro sa physio at Microbio dadag mo pa ang mabigat niyang laptop. Yan ang normal na get up ni Kyungsoo sa unibersidad nila. Mas importante sa kanya ang comfort at convenience kesa sa fashion statement wag na yung tiis ganda.

Nag-uusap nalang sila ng tips kung papaano makakascore ng magandang innovation para sa kanilang annual BioBlast nang may taong naupo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Nanlaki nalang ang mga mata nito nung makita kung sino.

Si Jongin Kim. Ang kanyang boypren—joke lang. Katext niya lang ito kanina a.

"Bat nandito ka na?" Tanong nito. Ngiti ngiti lang ito sa kanya.

"Makikikain. May dala akong KFC. Wag ka masungit dyan. Tinext moko kanina na nandito kayo" Sabi nito at ginulo ang buhok ni Kyungsoo na siyang nagdahilan sa pag override ng puso nito.

“Nubayan, gulo na nga e. Guguluhin pa.Wala ka bang pasok?” Pagmamaktol nito habang inaayos buhok nito.

"May binili yung HR namin dito malapit so pinagdrive ko." Kaswal sagot nito habang pinapapak ang dala niya ring fried chicken.

"Akala ko ba Graphic Artist ka, driver ka na ngayon?" Sagot ni Baekhyun sa usapan nilang dalawa. Tango-tango naman ni Sehun sa tabi habang pinalalatakan ang bubbletea na order nila kani-kanina lang.

"Hayop ka B. Haha Syempre graphic artist ako no. Sinamahan ko lang nga." Sagot nito na may pahabol pang kindat kay Sehun.

Tawang tawa naman ang nakababata sa kanila. Sinamaan naman siya ng titig ni Baekhyun habang nag apir naman ang dalawang isip bata. Natahimik si Kyungsoo sa mga narinig. Hay nako. Right in front of my coffee talaga guys? sabi niya sa isip niya.

Nagpaalam nang aalis si Jongin, bitbit nito ang artmats na pinapabigay ni Kuya Chul.

"Sunduin pala kita mamaya ha? Hanap ka nila Ate e. Tagal mo na daw hindi bumubisita sa bahay." sabi nito at umalis na.

"Ayiieh. May date si Kyungsoo mamaya. Tara tapusin na natin yung feasib natin, nang makapagpabeauty ka pa." Seryoso, you should really trust Baekhyun sa pagpapahiya sa kanya.

****

  
Right after nang klase dali-dali nang pumunta si Kyungsoo sa gate nila, nandun na daw si Jongin naghihintay. At behold, nandun na nga nakadouble park ang sasakyan niya sa gilid ng side walk. Pagpasok ni Kyungsoo sa kotse, hindi niya inaasahang may kasama ito maliban kay Jongin.

"Seatbelt please, liit. Para alis na tayo. Idaan ko lang si Angela doon sa may mall." Sabi ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Oo nga pala, Gel, this is Kyungsoo. Yung bestfriend ko na kinukwento ko sayong magiging doktor? At Kyungsoo, this is Angela. Katrabaho ko sa kompanya." Pagpapakilala ni Jongin sa kanila.

Mukha namang mabait yung Angela. Maganda ito, seksi at makinis ang kutis. Mukhang type ni Jongin.

Tahimik lang si Kyungsoo buong byahe. Si Jongin lang ang nagsasalita, minsan sumasagot din sya pag tinatanong pero more on ang magkatrabaho lang ang nag uusap about sa work nila.

Gusto ni Kyungsoo magtanong kay Jongin. Bat bago na naman tong sakay niya. Noong last week ko lang ‘to sinamahan makipagdate dun sa Jean girl a? Ibang klase din talaga pag pogi pero sana naman wag manakit ng tao. Jongin, ano ginagawa mo.

Natigil lang ang pagmumuni-muni ni Kyungsoo noong maramdaman niyang tumigil na ang sasakyan. Bababa na pala yung Angela. Nagmadali pa si Jongin na bumaba para pagbuksan ito ng pinto.

Gentleman. Kaya daming nafa-fall dito e. “Bye, Kyungsoo. Nice meeting you.” sabi sa kanya ng babae at nag-bye naman siya dito ng maayos. Mukha naman kasi itong mabait.

Medyo matagal bago pa sila nakaalis, malamang ay nag uusap pa ang dalawa iniawang niyang konti ang bintana nang kotse pero hindi siya naready sa mga narinig niya.

“Ganyan ba talaga ang itsura ng mga Med students? He doesn’t even look healthy. Kapag ako ang pasyente, di ako papacheck up sa kanya.” nashock si Kyungsoo sa narinig.

Pinag-usapan pa siya ng mga ito sa labas ng sasakyan. Hindi marinig ni Kyungsoo ang sagot ni Jongin kasi sobrang hina. Isang malakas na “Pak” at salitang “FINE!” lang ang narinig niya bago malakas na bumukas ang pinto sa kotse ni Jongin. Pumasok ito sa loob at halatang nagpupuyos sa galit.

“Ano nangyari sayo?” tanong nito.

Nilingon niya ang babaeng papasok sa mall at halatang galit din ito base sa asta nito habang naglalakad. At base din sa mga bystanders, mukhang may nangyari talaga sa labas na hindi alam ni Kyungsoo.

“Wala.” tipid nitong sagot. Hindi na sana sasagot pa si Kyungsoo noong napansin niyang may pulang markang namumuo sa mukha ni Jongin. Mukhang handprint iyon at dahil doon, nabigyan na si Kyungsoo ng ideya.

“Teka lang, wag kang aalis. Sampalin ko din yung babaeng yun.” sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nagkukumahog na tanggalin ang seatbelt niya.

“Hayaan mo na, she wasn’t worth it.” sabi naman ni Jongin na hinabnit siya pabalik sa kanyang upuan.

“Sinampal niya ako kasi sinabi kong How dare her to say na hindi ka mukhang doktor, e siya nga hindi rin siya mukhang manager kung umasal.” dagdag pa nito.

“Wala siyang karapatang sabihin yun. Yung eyebags na yan, dala yan ng ilang gabing walang tulog dahil sa pag aaral. Hindi niya alam ang paghihirap mo so how dare her.” dire-diretsong sabi ng kaibigan.

Wala na siyang masabi. Jongin defending his honor sa ibang tao? Ibang klase ang tama sa kanya.

“Pero you were going to date her.” mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“If she was to insult you like that, then she wasn’t worth it. Dami pa namang iba diyan.” easy lang na sagot nito at pinaandar na ang sasakyan upang makalarga na sila. Muntik nang masabi ni Kyungsoo, “Date me” buti na lang napigilan niya pa.

Ilang taon na ang nakalipas. Noong mag-umpisang umusbong ang nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo para sa kanyang best friend na si Jongin. Highschool ba yun? Noong sinabi niyang hindi siya nito iiwan kahit kailan? Ang cliché lang pakinggan pero doon nag-umpisa. Lagi niyang pinoprotektahan si Kyungsoo mula sa mga nambubully dito at lagi niya itong sinusuportahan sa mga gusto niyang gawin pati na din noong umamin itong member siya ng LGBTQ. He was lucky. Alam ni Kyungsoo yun. Kasi alam niyang hindi maraming mga lalaki ang pipiliin pang makipagkaibigan sa isang tao na umamin na they’re attracted to their same sex. Ang problema lang, sobrang gwapo ng boypren niya, andaming nagkakagusto rito. From small crushes up to extreme cases kung saan pati siya ay inaaway nang mga ito for being close to his bestfriend. Pero syempre nandyan naman palagi yung isa to protect him. Sweet ito sa kanya, pero matapos ang ilang araw, may bitbit na itong babae na ipapakilala sa kanyang girlfriend niya.

****

  
Past seven na noong makarating sila sa bahay nila Jongin. Nawala na yung maga sa mukha nito (Pinilit niyang tumigil sila sa isang combini para bumili ng ice pack) pero yung handprint nung Angela, nandun pa. Agad naman silang sinalubong ng mga aso ni Jongin at nandun naman sumusunod ang mga pamangkin nito.

“Titoo liit!!!” salubong sa kanya ni Raeon.

Gustong tumili ni Kyungsoo. Kinarga niya ito Napakacute na bata. Last na kita nila, maliit pa to a. Ang laki na niya.

“Baby, ang laki mo na. Baby ka nalang forever, bi” sabi pa niya at patuloy itong hinalikan sa pisngi.

“Gawa ka na ng baby mo, liit.” sagot naman ng boses. Mama ni Jongin.

“Tita, magandang gabi ho!” bati ni Kyungsoo at nagbeso ito.

“Ma, di pa yan magkakababy si Kyungsoo. Baby pa yan e.” Sagot naman nang ate ni Jongin na nakisali na din sa pagbati sa kanya.

“Tsaka magiging doktor pa yan.” dagdag pa nito.

“Basta, pag nagkababy ka liit sigurado ang cute cute nun kasi pagkacute mo ding bata ka” sagot naman ng mama ni Jongin sa anak nito. _Mama ko!!!!!!!!!_ sigaw niya sa utak niya pero sa labas, nahihiya lang itong ngumiti sa sinabi ng tita nito.

Tumagal lang sila sa bahay nila Jongin ng higit sa dalawang oras at inihatid na siya nito pauwi. Dala nito ang dalawang tupperware ng bakareta ng Mama nang kanyang kababata kasi mukha daw hindi siya kumakain ng maayos.

Tumigil na ang sasakyan sa harap ng bahay nila Kyungsoo.

“Liit, magpahinga ka nang maayos ha? Liit mo na nga, hindi ka pa natutulog at kumakain, paano ka tatangkad?” sabi ni Jongin sa kanya.

Gusto niyang mainis sa simpleng banat nito sa kanya pero sa totoo lang kinikilig sya.

“Oo na. Sorry na kasi. Busy lang talaga.” sagot niya naman.

“Alis na ko, salamat ha? Pasabi kay Tita salamat na din. Magtext ka pag nakauwi ka na.” Pahabol pa nito pagbaba niya.

“Ingat ka, Jongin! Bye!”

*****

Kyungsoo promised to take care of himself but he just cant. Nakalimutan na naman niya. Baon na siya sa lab sheets niya at mga requirements sa school. Pero atleast hindi siya nag-iisa kasi pati si Baekhyun, dama na din ang pressure.

“TARA INOM!!” sigaw nito minsan sa library na naging dahilang para makick out sila doon noong araw na iyon.

“Alam mo talaga, sobra ka.” sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya habang inaayos ang laptop sa kanyang bag.

“San na tayo nito?” tanong nito sa kanya.

“Mas gusto ko nalang maging youtuber, yoko na maging doktor.” seryosong sabi nito. Minsan lang mag burst out si Baekhyun kaya’t hinayaan niya lang ito.

Nagpunta sila sa Mall para magpalamig ng ulo. Sakto namang kasama ni Baekhyun ang jowa niyang si Chanyeol kung kaya’t na-libre naman ang pamasahe nila papunta dun.  
Kalagitnaan ng pagpili nila nang order nila ay nagring naman ang phone nito.

_**Jongin calling…** _

> _“Hello”_   
>  _“Liit, san ka?”_   
>  _“Nasa mall malapit sa school. Bakit?”_   
>  _“Great, san exact? Kain tayo sa labas. Sino kasama mo?_   
>  _“Sila Baekhyun at boyfriend niya. San ka ba?”_   
>  _“Same mall din. Punta ka dito sa Vikings.”_   
>  _“Sure. Be there soon. Sino kasama mo?_   
>  _“Pakilala nalang kita dito. See you soon.”_

Pagkaputol nang linya, agad niyang tinitigan si Baekhyun.

“Si Jongin na naman?” maalam na tanong nito. Tumango lang siya.

“Saan?” hindi talaga siya tatantanan ni Baekhyun.

“Vikings daw” sagot naman niya. Bitbit na niya bag niya at nag abiso na ngang aalis na.

“Umuwi ka nang maaga Do. Nako. Tawagan ko yang si Jongin mamaya.” pabirong sabi naman sa kanya ng kaibigan.

“UMUWI KANG KUMPLETO HOY!” tumakbo nalang sya. Minsan nakakahiya din maging kaibigan si Baekhyun.

Vikings. Medyo maraming tao pero kita niya agad ang matangkad niyang kaibigan. May kasama nga ito. At muli, may kasama na naman itong babae. Bago na naman.

“Soo, dito!” tawag nito sa kanya noong mapansin siya nito. Nabaling din ang atensyon sa kanya ng babae at ngumiti siya ng konti dito.

“Liit, siya si Kylie girlfriend ko. Kylie this is my bestfriend, Kyungsoo” pagpapakilala ni Jongin sa kanila. Nagsmile naman ang babae sa kanya at inilahad ang kamay nito para makipagshake hands.

“Lagi kang kinukwento sakin ni Jongin.” sabi pa nito.

Pero hindi niya gusto ang tingin na nakikita nito sa kanya. Pandidiri? Galit? Bakit? Pasimple niyang chineck ang repleksyon niya sa glass. Naka-uniporme pa sya. Baka yun? Hindi niya talaga alam. Napabuntong hininga lang ito. Mukhang pagsisisihan niya ang araw niya ang pagsama rito. Tahimik lang si Kyungsoo habang kumakain. Sumasagot pag tinatanong, pero usually si Jongin lang nagsasalita ang yung girlfriend niya.

Dala din siguro ng pagod, he informed Jongin about the case.

“Hatid na kita.” sabi agad nito. Akmang tatalikod na siya upang puntahan ang kanyang nobya pero pinigilan pa din siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Wag na. May date ka pa. check ko nalang if nasa area pa sila Baekhyun. Or kaya mag grab nalang ako.” Pang-aassure nito. Ayaw paawat nitong si Jongin.

“Wag niyo i-spoil yung date niyo dahil sakin. I can manage. Okay pa ako. Sumakit lang ng konti ulo ko.” dagdag pa niya.

Bumalik na sila sa table nila at nagsorry siya for leaving them first. He bid goodbye and then he was off.

Noong gabing iyon, Kyungsoo spent his night with a dreamless sleep. Pagod na talaga siya sa lahat.

***

Nasundan pa ang mga dates na yun ni Jongin at ng nobya niya na kasama si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung bakit lagi siyang sinasama nito pero usually si Jongin ang nag-aaya sa kanya without informing na kasama niya pala ang nobya nito. Halos masugatan na nga siya minsan sa talim nang titig sa kanya ng nobya nang kanyang kaibigan pero si Jongin? Wapake or kaya hindi niya lang talaga pansin. Pero sa case na to ngayon, si Kylie na ang nag-aya. Gusto niya raw manuod ng sine kung kaya’t at inaya niya raw na isama si Kyungsoo. Kahit na sobrang dami pa niyang gawain, iniwan niya ito. Baka sakaling sa huli, baka maging mabait naman ang dalaga sa kanya nang dahil dito kaya bakit nga ba hindi?

Pagdating nila nang cinema diretso na sila agad, sabi kasi nang babae nakabili na agad siya nang ticket para sa kanilang tatlo. Bitbit ang kanyang nachos at malaking soda drink, pumasok na sila upang manood. Napapagitnaan ni Kylie sila Jongin at Kyungsoo. Okay nang ganoon, wala naman pakialam si Kyungsoo sa set-up.

“Ano papanuorin natin, hun?” rinig niyang tanong ni Jongin.

“Eerie” tipid na sagot nang babae.

Kung maglilista si Kyungsoo nang mga ayaw niyang bagay bagay sa mundo, siguradong isa ang horror movies sa top 5 sa listahang iyon. Weak siya, hindi niya kayang manood. Halatang nag-aalala si Jongin sa kanya dahil umpisa palang chineck niya na agad ito kung okay pa siya at itong si Kyungsoo naman, nagsmile lang sa kanya. Kyungsoo Do, ang tanga mo. Naisip nalang niya.

Kalagitnaan nang palabas, gusto na niyang umiyak. Liban sa takot na takot na siya, naiinis pa siya sa nakikitang pagsisiksik nang babae sa kaibigan niya. Halata naman she’s just faking it, para lang talaga makayakap. Muntik na siyang mapatalon noong maramdamang magvibrate ang phone niya. Tumatawag si Baekhyun. Nakahinga siya nang maluwag. Tahimik siyang umalis sa kinauupuan at kahit nanghihina ang kanyang tuhod pinilit niyang lumabas upang sagutin ang tawag.

“Baekhyun tulong.” Mangiyak-ngiyak niyang intro dito.

“Nandito ako sa mall, samay foodcourt malapit sa cinema. Rescue mo ko. Kakalabas ko lang tapos yung palabas sa sinehan Eerie” dire-diretso niyang sabi.

“Gago, diba ayaw mo nang horror?? O sige, punta kami diyan. Dito din naman kami ni Chanyeol. Wait ka lang diyan ha.” dali dali namang sagot ni Baekhyun.

Klaro sa boses nito na nag-aalala siya sa kaibigan. Pagdating nang magnobyo, kinuwento niya kung ano ang nangyari. Akmang susugurin ni Baekhyun ang tao sa loob pero syempre pinigilan naman siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo, ikaw ang kawawa sa ginagawa mo. Nako talaga. Wala akong karapatang pagsabihan ka kung ano ang tama at mali pero gusto ko lang sayong mangyari ay wag ka nang masaktan. Ayusin niya lang. Mang aaway talaga ako.” banta nito.

Natahimik siya. Tama naman si Baekhyun e. Sa larong to, si Kyungsoo ang talo. Napabuntong hininga siya.

“Okay lang bang sumama sa inyo?” tanong niya sa nobyo nang kaibigan.

“Lagi nalang akong nakikithird-wheel sa inyo nakakahiya na.” dagdag pa niya.

“Chill lang sakin. Wala namang mali doon.” sagot naman ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Umalis nalang sila sa mall upang gumala sa ibang lugar quoting Baekyun na “polluted na yung hangin dito.” Habang nasa sasakyan, tinext niya naman si Jongin.

**Jongin**   
_“Jongs, umuwi nako. Haha I mean sinama ako nila Baekhyun sa gala nila. Sorry hindi ko na natapos yung movie. Pasabi na din kay Kylie.”_

****

Mula noong date na yun, hindi na sila halos nagtitext ni Jongin. Medyo mas naging busy siguro siya sa work niya dahil may project yata itong tinatapos tapos si Kyungsoo naman, constantly busy talaga. Well, yun lang naman nasa isip niya. Hindi niya iniisip na baka nagalit sa kanya yung best friend niya dahil iniwan niya ito sa kalagitnaan nang movie date nilang tatlo. It’s working well for Kyungsoo. After that incident with Kylie and after that blatant proof na ayaw nito sa kanya, medyo iniiwasan na niyang makipag-usap muna sa kaibigan. Syempre for the sake of their relationship naman.

Tapos na ang lab sheets. Tapos na ang projects. Nakahinga na nang maluwag si Kyungsoo, magkakaroon na siya sa wakas nang kokonting time para sa sarili. Busy si Kyungsoo sa pagtitext at hindi niya napansin na may tao sa kanyang harapan dahilan upang siya ay mabunggo.

“Ingat ingat po!” sabi sa kanya nang tao. Pinulot niya ang nahulog niyang cellphone at dali dali namang humingi nang tawad sa nabangga nito.

“Kyungsoo!” dinig niyang tawag sa kanya at nilingon niyang si Jongin ito. Bago pa siya tumalikod ay humingi ulit siya nang tawad sa tao niyang nabangga at patakbong pumunta sa kanyang kaibigan.

“Sino yun?” bungad na tanong sa kanya ni Jongin.

“Hindi ko din alam, nabunggo ko lang.” sagot niya habang napakamot sa kanyang batok. Kyungsoo, diba iiwas ka na? isip niya.

“Bat nandito ka?” tanong niya rito. Tiningnan siya ni Jongin na para bang ang weird niya.

“Uh syempre sinusundo ka?” patanong nitong sagot.

“Saan na naman pupunta? Baka magalit na yung girlfriend mo niyan.” sabi niya rito.

Bahala na. Kyungsoo, hindi ka marupok. isip niya ulit.

“Hayaan mo na yun. Wala na kami.” medyo inis na sagot nito.

“Sakay ka na nga. Samahan mo ako bumili nang regalo kay Rahee, magbibirthday na yun.” dagdag pa ni Jongin habang marahan siyang itinutulak papasok sa kotse nito.

 _Kyungsoo. talaga. Nako._ Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung nababaliw ba siya or kung ano.

National Book Store – Imbes na damit, art materials ang naisipang iregalo ni Jongin sa kanyang pamangkin. Ang sabi niya mas mabuting bata palang ito ay sanayin na agad sa sining. Aliw na aliw naman silang pumipili nang mga gamit na pwede nilang iregalo nang walang kung ano ano ay biglang may humablot sa kamay ni Kyungsoo.

“MALANDI KANG LALAKI KA. KAYA PALA LAGI KANG LUMALAPIT KAY JONGIN GUSTO MO PALA SIYANG AGAWIN SAKIN…” sapok, sampal at sabunot ang inabot ni Kyungsoo sa babae. Si Kylie iyon. Hindi nila napansin na kanina pa sila nito sinusundan.

“BAKLA KA. MANG-AAGAW! MALANDI—“ naputol ang sinasabi nang babae noong pumagitna na si Jongin. Nasa gitna sila nang nbs and they’re gathering a lot of attention. Marami nang nakatingin, nangungusyoso. Si Kyungsoo naman tulala, hindi alam kung ano ang nangyayari.

“Kylie, ano ka ba? sumusobra ka na sa ginagawa mo.” singhal ni Jongin dito.

“Iyan? Iyan ba ang pinalit mo sa akin? E ang pangit naman niyan a? I thought we were perfect? It has been weeks at hindi ko parin matanggap break up natin. So please.” medyo hysterical na ito at gusto ulit na atakihin si Kyungsoo na pilit itinatago ni Jongin sa likod niya.

“Kylie, this is exactly the reason why we broke up. Napaka-overbearring mo. Leave us alone. Wala nang tayo. Leave or we’ll call the police.” mariing sabi ni Jongin.

Umiiyak itong umalis sa harap ni Jongin.

“Anong tinitingin-tingin niyo dyan? Tapos na ang palabas.” Malakas na sabi nito.

Agad namang niyakap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na nakasiksik parin sa kanyang likuran. Hindi na nito nakayanan at napaupo na lang ito sa sahig. Hindi na tago sa kaalaman ni Jongin ang mga anxiety attacks nito at being subjected with the kind of thing in public, inexpect na niya ang ganitong scenario. Which made him feel a lot shittier.

“Kyungsoo, breathe” sabi nalang ni Jongin. Hinintay niya lang na kumalma si Kyungsoo at dali dali na silang umalis.

Tahimik ang byahe nila pauwi sa apartment ni Kyungsoo. Walang gustong magsalita. Pagod na pagod na si Kyungsoo. Gusto na niyang umuwi at magkulong sa kwarto at umiyak hanggang kinabukasan. What did he do to deserve all of this? Naging masama ba siya? Hindi naman yata. Pero bakit?

“Soo?” tawag sa kanya ni Jongin. Doon niya lang napansin na nasa labas na ito nang bahay nila.

“Salamat sa pag hatid.” sabi niya lang at akmang lalabas na ito, nagsalitang muli si Jongin.

“Sorry, soo.” mahina nitong sabi.

Nag-hmm lang si Kyungsoo para malaman nitong narinig niya ang sinabi nang kaibigan. Dirediretso siyang pumasok nang bahay at ni hindi manlang nilingon ang kaibigan niyang nasa kotse.

***

Alas onse na nang gabi. Ang planong magpahinga ni Kyungsoo ay hindi natupad. Masakit ang ulo niya, pati ang sampal sa pisngi niya medyo kumikirot. Gulong gulo ang isip niya. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin.

**Baekhyun.**   
_B, tara inom._

Ilang minuto lang ang nakalipas matapos niyang maisend ang text, tumatawag na ang kaibigan.

"KYUNGSOO ANO NANGYAYARI. IKAW BA TO KYUNGSOO? Hindi ako nagkapagprepare na ikaw talaga ang magtitext nang ganito sa akin. Hahaha" Bungad nito.

Napatigil lang ito sa pagtawa nang marinig ang mumunting sigok at hagulgol ni Kyungsoo. Wala pa siyang sinasabi. The emotions are just leaking out of his body.

“Buksan mo yung gate, punta ako diyan in 20 minutes, bili ako nang ice cream." sabi nito at pinutol na ang linya.

Walang bente minuto ay nandoon na nga si Baekhyun. Dala ang dalawang tub nang ice cream at isang paper bag na puno nang junkfoods

“Sino ang ipapabugbog ko?” ang intro nito pagpasok na pagpasok niya sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo.

Noong gabing iyon, kinuwento ni Kyungsoo ang lahat nang frustrations niya kay Baekhyun, mula sa school, insecurities niya, pati na rin yung kay Jongin at yung nangyari kanina.

“Ano ang pangalan nang babaeng yan at nang mablacklist sya sa kahit anong ospital dito sa pilipinas? ha?” galit na sabi nito.

“may oath tayo mga magdudoktor, hindi mo pwede gawin iyan” sagot naman nito habang umiiyak padin.

Wala nang kwenta ang pinagsasabi niya pero ang sabi niya sa kanyang sarili, at least naipapalabas niya.

“Kyungsoo Do, makinig ka sa akin. You deserved better. Kung hindi makita nang bestfriend mo ang tunay mong kagandahan, kabaitan at alindog iwanan mo na sya. Maghanap ka na nang ibang crush. Ayokong nakikita kang umiiyak at ngayon dahil umiiyak ka, pinagpaplanohan ko na kung papaaano puputulin ang junior nang kababata mong iyon” sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Kahit na tunog kalokohan ang mga sinasabi nito alam niyang seryoso ito sa paninermon sa kanya.

“Susuportahan kita kung saan ka masaya pero sa nakikita ko this past few weeks, nahihirapan ka na e. Breathe naman tayo, Kyung. Ha?” dagdag pa nito. Um-Oo lang sya at niyakap ang kaibigan.

“Kyung, kung di lang tayo parehong bottom siguradong magwoworry si Chanyeol.” banat nito na siyang nagpatawa sa kanya for the first time that night.

***

Isang linggo. Isang linggo na ang nakakalipas mula nung pangyayaring iyon. Isang linggo na ring pabalik balik si Jongin upang makahanap nang tyempo na kausapin si Kyungsoo. Sa bahay niya, sa university, sa café o kahit saan na pwede niya itong makita.

Sa loob nang isang linggo nasapak na ni Baekhyun si Jongin noong nagtry itong sunduin si Kyungsoo sa university nila. Na-call na din ang attention ni Kyungsoo at nang parents niya dahil sa nagviral na video noong sinabunutan siya. At higit sa lahat, nasampahan na nang reklamo si Kylie for the injuries that she’d done to Kyungsoo.

Ang dami daming nangyayari. Ang gulo-gulo na. Si Kyungsoo naman, eto ngayon nagtatago sa kwarto niya. Noong araw na iyon, wala roon ang kanyang mga kapamilya. Ang mama niya nasa business trip, ang papaniya syempre nasa ibang bansa parin at ang kuya niya naman nasa bahay naman niyang sarili. Solo ni Kyungsoo ang bahay nila ngayon. Nakakabingi nga lang ang katahimikan rito. Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo noong narinig nilang tumunog ang kanilang doorbell. Siguradong hindi naman si Baekhyun yon dahil may gala ito kasama si Chanyeol. May ideya na sya kung sino ng pwedeng bumisita sa kanya nang ganoong oras kung kaya’t gusto niya lang sanang pabayaan itong magdoor bell hanggang sa mapagod ito.

“ANO BA HINDI KA BA TITIGIL?” sigaw niya.

Nainis nalang siyang bigla kasi matapos ang limang minuto, hindi pa din ito tumitigil sa pagpapatunog nang doorbell. Bumaba si Kyungsoo at binuksan ang gate. Pinapasok nalang niya si Jongin noong makita niyang yung chismosa nilang kapitbahay ay nakadungaw sa kanilang mga bintana. Matalim niyang tinitigan ang mga ito habang nagsasarado nang kanilang gate.

Naabutan niyang nakatayo si Jongin sa gitna nang kanilang sala. May dala itong isang boqute nang sunflowers at cake na nakapaloob sa isang box. Nagkatitigan lang silang dalawa. Walang nagsasalita, sobrang awkward.

“May dala akong bulaklak para sayo. Pati narin cake.” ang sabi ni Jongin sa kanya. Tumango lang sa kanya si Kyungsoo.

“Ilagay mo lang diyan sa mesa.” sagot naman ni Kyungsoo.

“Bakit ka nandito?” diretsahan tanong niya rito.

Pagod na siya. Wala nang paligoy ligoy pa.

“Gusto ko lang magsorry sayo. I promised to protect you when we were little pero I failed.” sagot ni Jongin. Nakayuko ito at nakatingin direkta sa kanyang mga mata.

“Dahil ba doon sa nangyari? Tinanggap ko na yung sorry mo a? Noong last week pa.” sagot naman ni Kyungsoo na medyo tumatawa pa.

“Okay na ako. Sorry din kasi nasapak ka ni Baekhyun at naabala ka pa.” diretso niya ring sagot.

Wala na siyang pakialam kung ano ang dating nang sagot niya kay Jongin. Gusto niya lang matapos lahat nang mga kadramahang ito.

“Pero bakit iniiwasan mo parin ako? Miss na kita” mahinang tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

Para itong batang nanunumbat. He can see betrayal on his face at dahil doon hilaw na napatawa si Kyungsoo. Miss?

“Seryoso ka ba sa tanong mong iyan Jongin?” panimula nito.

“Bakit iniiwasan kita? Miss mo na ako? You promised to protect me but you failed? Iyan, iyan mismo ang dahilan. Sobrang pafall ka. Gago lang Jongin. You promised to protect me from all the pain pero ikaw ang dahilan kung bat ako nasasaktan halos araw araw this past few years. Magtitext ka nang I miss yous mo. Maghahatid sundo ka sa akin sa school. Labas for gala tapos at the end of the day you will bring me to meet someone and introduce them as your partner. Iniwasan kita para masolo mo yang mga I miss yous at mga sweet gestures mo. Kasi hindi ko na kaya.” dire-diretsong sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Napaka unfair mo e. Ako lagi ang talo. Wala naman tayong label so wala akong karapatang magselos.” dagdag pa nito.

Hindi niya alam kung saang santo siya nakahugot nang lakas ng loob para sabihin ang mga katagang iyon. Nanginginig na siya pero hindi siya umiiyak. Klaro ang boses niya, at kahit siya natatakot sa bersyong ito nang sarili niya.

“I’ve never done anything!” malakas ding sigaw ni Jongin.

“EXACTLY! Wala kang ginawa. At yes, ako yung tanga dito sa usapang to.” mariin ding sagot ni Kyungsoo. Nakita niyang naconfuse si Jongin sa mga sinabi niya.

“This is unbelievable. Naturingan kang matalino pero sobrang dense mo.” umpisa ni Kyungsoo nakangiti siya pero ang pait nang nararamdaman niya.

“Gaano ka ba kamanhid? Hindi mo ba napansin na ang bestfriend mo eversince noong bata ka pa ay may gusto sayo?? Iyon ang dahilan kung bat ayaw sa akin nang halos lahat nang mga naging girlfriends mo. Baka nakita nilang may gusto ako sayo. Malamang yun din ang dahilan nang attack sakin nung babaeng yun. Alam mo ba kung gaano kasakit na maging third wheel sa mga dates mo Jongin? Sobrang sakit. Pero ako tong tanga na sige lang sunod sayo. Alam mo yun, isinasantabi ko lahat nang lab sheets at projects ko para lang masamahan ka, and all that I had got from that is pain. Insult na din kasi I can see you dating everyone but me. Yeah, I know because I wasn’t pretty enough. I wasn’t sexy enough. Smart enough? Or baka—“

“Hindi ikaw yung klase na dapat pini-flirt! Ikaw yung taong dapat inaalagaan. Yun ang rason kung bat hindi kita kayang maging karelasyon.” sagot naman sa kanya ni Jongin na nasundan nang isang malutong na sampal.

“Jongin Kim, hindi dapat pinaglalaruan ang damdamin ng mga tao. Kung takot ka sa commitment wag kang makipagcommit.” sabi ni Kyungsoo rito.

“Kaya nga! You’ve teached me that. This past few days, naisip ko kung gaano kalungkot ang buhay ko na wala ka.” sagot naman ni Jongin rito. Masakit ang sampal na iyon. Pero alam niya wala ito sa sakit na nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo.

“You and your words, Kim.”

Hindi nila alam kung pano. Pero basta lang itong nangyari. Tinawid ni Jongin ang natitirang agwat nilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo. Ibinuhos nila ang lahat nang kanilang nararamdamang galit, lungkot at pananabik sa isang nag-aalab na halik. Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay para siyang sinisilaban dahil sa halik na pinagsasaluhan nila ni Jongin. Galit ito sa binata kung kaya’t kinagat nito ang kanyang labi na siya namang nagpa-ungol rito.

Binuhat ni Jongin ang kanyang kaibigan at maalam na maglakad papunta sa kwarto nito. Ni hindi naghiwalay ang kanilang mga labi habang tinutungo ni Jongin ang kwarto ni Kyungsoo. Dahan dahan niya itong inilapag sa higaan at patuloy itong pinaulanan ng mga halik at mumunting kagat sa kanyang katawan. Sa mukha, sa labi, sa tenga at partikular na sa kanyang leeg at dibdib.

“Kyungsoo, okay lang ba?” bulong ni Jongin sa tenga nang kanyang kaibigan. Bahagya niya itong kinagat-kagat na sya namang nagpalabas nang impit na tunog mula rito. Tiningnan siya nito at matapos ang isang saglit, si Kyungsoo na mismo ang kumonekta sa kanilang mga labi.

Noong gabing iyon, sila ay naging isa. Sinambit nilang parang dasal ang pangalan nang isa’t isa hanggang sa marating nila ang rurok nang kanilang mga nararamdaman.

***

Naunang nagisising si Kyungsoo mula sa pagkakatulog nito. Nagising siyang nakaunan sa mga balikat ni Jongin, at ang kamay naman nito ay mahigpit na nakapulupot sa kanyang maliit na beywang. Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang kirot sa kanyang ibabang parte ng katawan na nagpapatunay lamang na may nangyari na hindi dapat nangyari noong nakalipas na gabi.

Mukhang dagdag na naman ito sa mga iisipin niya. "Kyungsoo, ang tanga mo. Ang rupok mo para sa kanya. Tama na yan at umalis ka jan." Sigaw sa kanya ng utak niya. Nariing ipinikit ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga mata at muling humiga sa tabi ni Jongin. Sambit niya ang panalangin na sana pagdating nang kinabukasan magiging ayos na ang lahat.

****

Mataas na ang sikat nang araw noong nagising muli si Kyungsoo. Natural lamang na wala na siyang kasama sa higaan nito dahil malamang, umalis na si Jongin para pumasok sa trabaho. Pero hindi mawari sa kanyang makaramdam ng kakunting pagkadismaya. Akala niya okay na. Naligo siya at nagbihis, nahihiya parin siya tuwing naaalala ang dahilan kung bakit ang lagkit niya habang naliligo. Lumabas siya upang magluto nang makakain nang tumambad sa kanya ang hindi inaasahang tanawin.

Si Jongin kasama ang mama niyang nagluluto? Totoo ba to? O parte lang to nang kanyang panaginip? “Kyungsoo, gising ka na pala. Kain na.” tawag sa kanya nang mama niya.Nakatingin din sa kanya si Jongin bakas ang pamumula sa mukha nito. Kumain lang sila nang tahimik, pero hindi aaminin ni Jongin ang kilig na naramdaman niya sa dami nang mga patagong titig at ngiti na pinagsaluhan nila ni Kyungsoo nang umagang iyon.

**********

Napagkasunduan nila Kyungsoo at Jongin na hindi na nila pag-uusapan ang nangiyaring iyon. Matapos ang nangyaring “Iyon”, malaki ang naging pagbabago sa pakikitungo sa kanya ni Jongin. Alam nitong bumabawi lang ito dahil sa mga kasalanan niyang nagawa pero inaamin ni Kyungsoo, abot langit ang kilig niyang nararamdaman.

Pero kahit ganoon, hindi parin nawawala ang katotohanan na estudyante si Kyungsoo. Final quarter na sila nang senior year nila at bugbog sarado na sila sa requirements at mga gawain sa university. Kakatapos lang nilang magdefense nang makaramdam si Kyungsoo nang pagkahilo. Kasalukuyan silang nasa library upang ifinalize ang mga nirequire sa kanila nang mga panel at bigla bigla nalang nandilim ang paningin ni Kyungsoo.

****

Nagising si Kyungsoo na nakahiga sa isang kama. Bahagya niyang nilingat ang kanyang ulo sa paligid upang malaman kung saan ba sya.

“Kyung, buti gising ka na. Pinakaba mo ako. Sabi ni Baekhyun na kakapasok lang sa maliit na silid. Nasa clinic pala sya ng school.” Tinititigan lang sya nang kaibigan. Mukha itong hindi mapakali at bakas ang takot sa kanyang mukha na pilit niya paring kinukubli.

Dahan dahang naupo si Kyungsoo sa kama at sinalubong ang mata ni Baekhyun.

"Bakit?" mahinahong tanong nito.

"Sabi ni Nurse Min, bumaba saw glucose mo kaya ka nahimatay. Tsaka wag ka daw magpapastress masyado kasi masama daw sa katawan mo yun. Inom ka din daw ng vitamins para daw maalagaan mong mabuti ang sarili mo… lalo pat ano.." umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun.

"Ano?"

"Lalo pat para sa dalawang tao na ang dapat na pag aalaga mo sa sarili." Mahinang sagot ni Baekhyun.

Katahimikan… Iyon ang nanaig sa loob nang ilang segundo matapos bitawan ni Baekhyun ang sinabi ng Nurse sa kanila.

Gusto niyang maiyak, pero pagod na siya. Wala na siyang maiiyak. Nakatulala lang siya sa kawalan. Of course, all the nausea, fatigue, laziness daw tsaka yung cravings…. Syempre…. Pregnancy. Parang nahiya nalang din si Kyungsoo na sabihing gusto niyang maging doktor… Siya nga mismo di niya napansin na iyon na ang nangyayari sa sarili niyang katawan.

Isang sigok ang nag alis kay Kyungsoo sa kailaliman nang kanyang mga iniisip. Hindi niya napansing tumayo pala si Baekhyun sa kanyang kinauupuan sa kanyang paanan ang walang kung ano ano ay niyakap siya nito habang humahagulgol.

"Kwago ka.. Bat ka ganyan. Ako nasistress sayo e. Napansin kong may nagbago sayo, masaya ka nga pero ambilis mo nang mapagod matapos niyong maging mag-on ni Jongin. Bubugbugin ko siya. Ang bilis nang mokong na yun"

"B, ako dapat umiiyak." mahinang sabi ni kyungsoo… natatawa siya pero bigla siyang may takot na nararamdaman…

"Baby ka pa nga e. Tapos magkakababy ka na. Putulin ko talaga junior ni Jongin." dirediretsong sabi pa nito habang nakayakap padin sa kaibigan.

Sa mga sinabi nito, tumulo na din nang walang pahintulot ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo.

"Bwiset ka naman e. Diba bawal umiyak. Pinaiiyak moko." sabi naman nito.

Kumalas sa pagkakayakap si Baekhyun at hinarap si Kyungsoo.

"Buti nalang okay na ang lahat. Pano po sasabihin kina mama mo? Sa kanya? Pag may problema tumawag ka lang, Okay?" Seryosong sabi nito.

Tango lang ng tango si Kyungsoo.

***

  
Tinago lang ni Kyungsoo ang dinadala niya. Doble ingat na siya ngayon. Sa pagkain, sa paggalaw sa lahat nang bagay kasi alam niyang maselan ang pagbubuntis. He took some vitamins na din kasi he cant control his morning sickness at actually yun ang naging dahilan upang madiskubre nang mama niya ang sitwasyon niya.

Muntik nang himatayin si Kyungsoo noong naibulalas nang Mama niya ang mga katagang “Buntis ka?” nang naandyan si Jongin at ang buong pamilya niya.

Nakalimutan niyang itago ang mga vitamins niya sa kanilang banyo at sakto namang ang sumunod na pumasok ay ang Mama niya. Nawala ang kulay sa mukha nito ngunit noong pinuntahan siya nang kanyang ina at niyakap, para siyang nabunutan nang isang tinik sa dibdib. Hindi niya matingnan nang maayos si Jongin dahil itinago niya ito nang mga ilang linggo. Inakay niya ito papasok sa kwarto niya, papalayo sa maingay niyang pamilya.

Nakatitig lang ito sa kanya. Hindi niya mabasa ang emosyon nang kapareha.

“Galit ka ba? Na hindi ko sinabi sayo?” tanong nito. Wala siyang reaksyon na nakuha rito.

“Sorry na, kasi hindi ko alam kung ano ang sasabihin e. Sasabihin ko na dapat kayo kanina kaya lang nagalit ka sa akin dahil kinausap ko yung kaibigan ni Kuya Seungsoo na si Seonho.” pagrarason ni Kyungsoo rito.

Iniangat ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang paningin upang tingnan ang kapareha nang mapansin niyang may nangingilid na luha sa mga mata nito.

“Hala sorry na.” Naiiyak na din siya.

“Totoo ba? Na magiging Tatay na ako?” tanong ni Jongin.

Ikinulong niya ang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga palad. Tumango naman ito at iniangat ang kanyang kamay upang punasan ang luha na tumutulo sa mga mata niya.

“Kyungsoo, mahal. Ngayong gabi, ginawa mo akong pinakamasayang tao sa buong mundo. Salamat.” bulong nito at hinalikan niya si Kyungsoo sa noo.

Ipinatong ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay sa tiyan ni Kyungsoo. Hindi pa naman ito masyadong malaki pero kung titingnan nang maayos, mahahalatang buntis nga ito.

“Hello baby. Ako nga pala ang Daddy mo. I love you na kaagad. I cant wait to finally meet you.” sabi nito na nagpangiti naman kay Kyungsoo.

**Epilogue.**

“Jongin, ayoko na sayo. I hate you!”

“Kasalanan mo ang lahat nang to!”

“Wag ka na magpapakita sa akin! Hindi kita mahal.”

“Hayop ka”

“Kyungsoo, breathe!” sabi sa kanya nang doctor niya.

Naglilabor na si Kyungsoo at hindi siya prepared sa hapdi na nadarama niya. Hawak hawak niya ang kamay ni Jongin at kaya niyang patunayan na pamatay ang grip nitong si Kyungsoo. Sana magamit pa niya ang kamay niya para mag sketch after nito.

Bigla bigla nalang kasi siyang tinawagan nang mama niya na naglabor daw si Kyungsoo while nasa review center. Hindi na siya nabigla pa sa kanyang narinig, bagkus ay dali dali nalang itong nagdrive patungo sa ospital nilang pinagdalhan kay Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo, isang push nalang nak! ang sabi nang mama niya na siyang head doctor na incharge sa pagpapaanak sa kanyang kapareha.

“Breathe, Breathe and then Push!!” wala namang tigil ang bulong ni Jongin nang mga “I love u’s at you’re doing great mahal” sa tenga ni Kyungsoo. Pinunasan niya ang pawis at luha nito.

Bahagyang tumigil ang oras nilang dalawa noong marinig ang matinis na iyak na nanggaling sa maliit na bata na bitbit nang kanyang doctor na ina.

“Congratulations, nak. Erin is here.” sabi pa nito.

“Ang ganda niya, Jongin.” sabi ni Kyungsoo habang iyak nang iyak.

“I love you, Kyungsoo. Kayong dalawa ni Erin ang buhay ko.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huhuhu libre lait guys. Lab u all.


End file.
